


RWBY reacts to Elder Scrolls Storyteller

by FEV_Grim



Category: Elder Scrolls, RWBY, shoddy cast
Genre: Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEV_Grim/pseuds/FEV_Grim
Summary: Team RWBY and JNR landed in a strange realm and have to react to a series about another world.





	RWBY reacts to Elder Scrolls Storyteller

Team RWBY and JNR woke up in a somewhat lovely living room with dark grey walls and a couple of lightly grey furniture from a 7 seat coach and a loveseat. A coffee table stands in front of the coach and there a women with red hair. She turn around show her pale white skin and vivid-green eyes, she raise her hand and said with a smile. “Hello, again!”

 

“Pyrrha!!!” Everyone shouted, more so from surprise about seeing their long since dead friend alive again. Ruby and tears in her eyes and was the first to tackle hug Pyrrha, then came Nora, then Jaune and then everyone else. Everyone laugh, but Pyrrha’s laugh was one to be heard more easily different then the rest as she had to cough in between laughs.

 

“How are you alive?” Ruby ask with a mixture of cheerful and serious. “I saw you with a arrow in your chest and then turn to ash.”

 

“I believe I can answer that.” A voice from behind them said in a comical tone. Everyone  sans from Pyrrha jump when they see a man with pitch black skin, raven black hair and glowing red eyes. He has a bone mask and sharp claws on his hands. How ever he wearing a black sweat pants, a red long sleeve shirt and brown slippers. Everyone would use their weapons but they aren't with them. “Easy, their I don’t need my dimensional home. But for you to know, I’m not on Salem’s or Os side. So please listen.”

 

“You see I’m one of many powerful beings, we don’t really have a name for ourselves or if do, I never heard of it. But in short we can change reality itself if we wish. One of my favorite is Firem. Anyways we’re going to watch some important things from another world isn’t that great?” Everyone but Pyrrha looked at the man with some annoyed face. “If you don’t I’ll send you back and you won't spend time with Pyrrha.” Everyone sat down at that. “By the way, the names Grim.”

 

**Elder Scrolls Lore Series: Prologue – Setting the Stage (Creation, Nirn, and Tamriel)**

**_Tamriel Don's beauty in the language of the Altmer, or Taazokaan in the Dragon's tongue, is the continent upon which all the Elder Scrolls games take place._ **

 

“Wait, we’re watching some kind of game?” Weiss ask a little annoyed to her host.

 

“Yes and no. Its true that where I’m from the Elder Scrolls universe is fiction. But in the Elder Scrolls universe this is all nonfiction, there is some truth in legends after all.” Grim says as he looks at Ruby.

 

**_Home to many diverse races and even more conflicts, Tamriel has been host to many adventures. You've experienced Tamriel in your own way, but want to learn more about its story-well to get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning._ **

 

“I can see where this is going, we’re only going to learn the lore of this world?” Blake ask Grim.

 

“Exactly. You could learn a thing or two from this world and its history.”

 

**_‘Setting the Stage-’_ **

**_What better place to start then the dawn of time itself?  This is Tamriel, it is but a single continent on the planet known as “Nirn”.  As we broaden our perspective we can see Nirn is part of other heavenly bodies like moons and planets.  These heavenly bodies make up the realm of existence called Mundus. Mundus itself was the brainchild of Lorkhan (the missing god).  Magnus, the divine being we draw our magic from, acted as the architect who helped Lorkhan by laying out the plans for Mundus’ creation.  As powerful as Lorkhan and Magnus were, creating an entire realm of existence was a monumental task that required help from the Aedra, who are more commonly known as the divines.  It’s pretty unclear whether the Aedra willing volunteered in creation, or if Lorkhan tricked them, but in the end, the Aedra gave part of themselves for the creation of Mundus, and in turn they created Nirn and Tamriel as we know it today; however, not every god-like being agreed with our creation._ **

 

“So it's similar to the two brothers.” Ruby said remembering what her uncle told her about humanity's creation.

 

“Not even close.” Grim said in a critical tone, to which everyone looked at him. “Remnant was created before the brothers arrive, Mundus was created by the Gods them themselves.”

 

**_*Mundus*_ **

**_“Daedra” is the name given to the divine beings that did not take part in creation.  Unlike the Aedra, the Daedra are thought to retain the full might of their power because they elected to “sit out” while Mundus was being constructed.  The citizens of Tamriel worship both the Daedra and the Aedra; however, the latter is more widely accepted in the greater Empire. More on that later._ **

 

“Where not going to talk about their gods?” Weiss ask.

 

“That’s the next two episode.” Grim said.

 

**_Suffice it to say, the only thing we’ll be concerning ourselves with is the biggest and most significant planet in Mundus. Nirn._ **

 

“I did cheek and Nirn is the largest planet in Mundus, which has 11 heavenly. That’s fairly small compare to my home.” Grim said.

 

**_There are 5 known continents on Nirn._ **

 

**_Akavir – The continent of Akavir, also known as “Dragon Land”, is the landmass east of Tamriel. History has proven that Tamriel and Akavir have a very hostile attitude toward each other to say the least. Akavir has invaded Tamriel several times in the past and we know that Tamriel has invaded Akavir at least once. We as citizen of Tamriel know very little about Akavir and much of the information we do hold is acknowledged to be incomplete or inaccurate altogether._ **

 

“Sounds familiar?” Grim said as everyone slowly in their own pace release what he meant. “That’s right, that giant landmass you’re kingdoms have tried to colonize for centuries already have a civilization. But why ruin the surprise.” Grim snap his clawed fingers and everyone but Pyrrha forgot.

 

**_Atmora – The continent of Atmora is the landmass north of Tamriel, and legend says that it was from here that the first humans came.  It was Ysgramor, the ancient Atmoran King, who fled civil war in Atmora determined to make a new life for his people in Tamriel._ **

 

“So humans are a thing here.” Blake said so plainly.

 

“Yes, there are 10 races of man.” Grim said as he smiles at the look on his guests face.

 

**_Yokuda – The western continent of Yokuda, which sank into the sea in ancient times, was the original home of the Redguards. Although Yokuda no longer exists, it is included on one map of Western Tamriel.  What caused Yokuda to sink remains shrouded in mystery, but the Redguards themselves seemed to be under the impression that the destruction of Yokuda was in some way their fault. Upon the sinking of their homeland in the 1st Era the Yokudan fleet set sail to the east, where they shored in Tamriel._ **

 

“That’s awful, losing your people’s homeland not knowing how it happen and then believing it to be your fault somehow.” Pyrrha said mournful for the Redguard.

 

“At least they kept it on the map, so it somewhat remembered.” Yang trying to cheer up her ‘dead’ friend.

 

**_Aldmeris – Birthplace of the Elves, Aldmeris is one of Nirn’s greatest mysteries.  So little is known about this southern continent, that some question it’s very existence.  The Moth Priests say that Aldmeris is not a physical place, but actually a collection of images existing only in the minds of elves. It’s hard to argue with the Moth Priests considering their claim is based on a near-infallible source- the Elder Scrolls themselves._ **

 

“Okay, and what are those?” Weiss still not understanding the whole Elder Scrolls thing.

 

“In short, the Elder Scrolls are scrolls that allow people to see events from both the past present if that’s when the scroll shows or the future. The latter being change as someone change one thing with the other. However it could cost you, your sight or your sanity, maybe both.” Grim gave a shrug which made everyone a little concern.

 

**_*Map of the World*_ **

**_Now we arrive in Tamriel.  A land of swords and magic, bigotry and barbarism, social and political intrigue; an Era does not come and go without a conspiracy, or without blood being spilled for one cause or another.  Our vast continent is a land dividend; divided by race, culture, and often divided by greed. The most apparent divisions are identified by the nine provinces that help define modern Tamriel’s diverse people._ **

 

“Sounds like my whole world.” Grim said as everyone looked at him. “And yours. You mite have the grimm but these guys have some worst things than some monsters.” Again everyone grow nerves of their host and really wish they had their weapons.

 

**_To the north lies Skyrim, cold and rugged. Though currently inhabited primarily by Nords, the Elves who they replaced had resided there since time immemorial.  Skyrim is the province where Ysgramor, the ancient Atmoran King, first made landfall after crossing the Sea of Ghosts. A legendary hero of Men, Ysgramor would later make conquest on the Elves in major event known as the Return, and in doing so, he would send a message to all of Tamriel. From then on, the race of Men were here to stay._ **

 

“He sounds like a great warrior.” Pyrrha said.

 

“And a great leader if he was able to lead his race to hold on to a large area on the continent.” Jaune said.

 

But Nora only notice one thing about this Ysgramor. “What was the Elves that he conquer?”

 

“That would be the Snow Elves they are still around,  _ just not the same _ .” Grim’s face shown bitterest at the last fellow words.

 

**_In the northeast lies Morrowind, which is dominated by the island of Vvardenfell, which in turn is dominated by Red Mountain, a massive volcano.  Red Mountain will erupt twice in Morrowind’s history, each time having profound effects on the province. Some species in Vvardenfell even depend on the ashfall for survival.  Modern Morrowind becomes home to the Dark Elves after they are banished from Cyrodiil for committing the capital offence of Daedra worship._ **

 

“So how bad is worshipping the Daedra?” Ren ask.

 

“It's similar to worshipping the devil level.” Grim said calmly.

 

“And what do the Dark Elves look like?” Jaune ask. Grim shows them a image of a Dark Elves. “Okay, did not thought they look like that.”

 

**_In the southeast lies the swampland knowns as Black Marsh, home to the reptilian race known as the Argonians, as well as a race of sentient trees known as the Hist.  The mysterious Argonians are native to Black Marsh and they organize themselves on the tribal level with great efficiency._ **

 

“So their primitive tribes who don’t know about modern living.” Weiss huff at the Argonians. 

 

“Actually some Argonians live in a lot of places and can live a modern life.” Grim said knowing Weiss still have a lot to learn about this world. 

 

**_Southern Tamriel yields itself to great deserts and jungles.  Elsweyr is home to a feline race of humanoids known as the Khajiit.  Sources say the Khajiit predate even the elve’s arrival on the continent, making them one of Tamriel’s truest natives along with the Argonians._ **

 

“And let me guess, there aren’t treated right.” Blake already knowing where this was going.

 

“Actually the Khajiit are alright unless their in Skyrim, some bad bunch gave them a bad name.” Grim said which calm Blake down.

 

**_In the southwest lies Valenwood, which became home to the Wood Elves before the 1st Era began. Realizing the great forests were too wild to tame, the Wood Elves decided to adapt instead. In A Pocket Guide to the Empire, it describes Valenwood as “A sea of endless green, a maze of foliage with half-hidden cities growing like blooms from a flower, the home of the Bosmer is Tamriel’s garden.”_ **

 

“It sounds beautiful.” Ruby said as her head paint it’s own picture of the description. 

 

**_The Summerset Isle is the large island southwest of Tamriel’s mainland, and it is believed to be the first province occupied by Elves as they came from Aldmeris. The Summerset Isle will become most associated with the High Elves and for being the heart and soul of the Aldmeri Dominion._ **

 

“The Aldmeri Dominion?” Ren ask.

 

“In short, it a alliance of Summerset and anyone who isn’t with the Empire and don’t hate the High Elves.” Grim said as he really hate how the Dominion been like as of late.

 

**_When people think of the western province of Hammerfell, they think of the Alik’r desert and it’s human inhabitants, the Redguards. Finding the Alik’r desert a poor place for a home, the Redguards fleeing Yokuda build great port and trade cities along the coast of Hammerfell where they enjoy lives filled with travel and adventure sailing mostly as mercenaries throughout Tamriel._ **

 

“So their the closest to Menagerie as we’ll get?” Blake ask.

 

“Mostly Vacuo, but Menagerie for the coastal cities.” Grim shrug he was getting a little tired of explaining every little thing, but he just deal with it.

 

**_It is said the history of Tamriel begins in the northwest province of High Rock.  It is here where the Adamantine Tower stands as a testament to a long forgotten age. High Rock might be home to the oldest structure in Tamriel, but it also serves as home to the Bretons, and more recently, the Orcs.  The Bretons divide the province into multiple city-states and minor kingdoms, while the Orcs are happy to call Orsinium their home._ **

 

“Orcs exist there?” Jaune ask.

 

“Yep, strong race those Orcs are, always best to stay on there good side.” Grim smirked.

**_*Map of Tamriel*_ **

**_And thusly, we arrive at the heart of Tamriel.  In the Ages to come Cyrodiil will act as home to the Heartland High Elves who were rumored to be the first humanoids to settle in this province.  It was these elves that built the great centrepiece of Tamriel, the White Gold Tower. Tall and imposing, the White Gold Tower will become the ultimate seat of power in the centuries to follow.  The Heartland Elves, also known as the Ayleids, bring about their own destruction by enslaving the humans that later came to the region. The result was the slave rebellion, and the birth of the Imperial race.  Cyrodiil will carry on without the Ayleids, in their place, the Imperials will sacrifice much in efforts to hold the heart of Tamriel. In the 1st Era they will successfully repeal an Akaviri invasion. In the 2nd an arcane explosion of energy near the White Gold Tower will be heard throughout all Tamriel, spurring the bloody Faction Wars and later crowning Tiber Septim ushering in an Empire.  Rebellions, conspiracy, Daedra- you name it. Blood finds its way to heart of Tamriel._ **

 

“So your telling me that people died to keep this tower?” Weiss ask.

 

“You kidding, the final battle of the Great War the remaining imperial legion and whatever forces they had join up and try and take back the capital. After the battle the White-Gold Concordat was signed ending the war.” Grim said. “Also why whenever the world have a huge war they call it ‘The Great War’?”

 

**_*A dark three finger reach to a planet*_ **

**_Despiste it’s chaotic nature, to us Nirn is above all a land of beauty, mystery, and adventure.  The stage has been set, the pieces in place. But who is pulling the strings?_ **

 

“I don’t like where this is going.” Ruby said, she then hear a thud behind a door. “What’s in there?”

 

“Ah, look at the time I need to send you back.” Grim almost had his hands ready when a girl in a red cloak fell from a door behind him. The two red cloak girls look at each other and scream. “Ah great. Ruby meet past from another timeline Ruby, everyone from the other room you can come in.” The rest of team RWBY and JNPR came in with shock faces. “Alright, you get two hours to explain the future to them, I need a drink.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story will be on hiatus until the volume 6 finally, because I mite have maybe rip time a little bit.


End file.
